Impulsive
by spicehnoodles
Summary: Desperate times call for desperate measures. Enough said.


"DUNCAN, I SAW YOU! WHERE _ARE _YOU?"

Duncan swore under his breath and maneuvered around the throng of people. He pushed away some partygoers, even going far as to shoving them into somebody else and causing some huge brawl. He would've stopped running for his life and watch with amusement or just join in for the hell of it, but then he had an ex-girlfriend chasing after him.

It was like the ear-piercing music faded to a muffled tone now. He could hear her heels clacking closer and closer to him. Damn it, he just _had _to date a cross country star.

Although Duncan was physically fit, she was pretty fast on her feet; she was one of the top runners of her school. She even won first place two times. He had been impressed at her running abilities and how hot she had looked in those tight spandex shorts. But that was then, and he wasn't attracted to her anymore. He wished he was faster on his feet; that way, he would be able to outrun multiples of police and even their _cars_.

But then again he always thought wishful thinking was for losers, so he shouldn't be thinking like that.

"DUNCAN! IT'S ME, KATIE!"

He also dumped Katie because of her attached-to-the-hip BFFFL twin Sadie. Everywhere they went, Sadie was there, giggling her fat ass off with Katie. The two dressed the same, wearing the same party clothes and bikinis. And while Katie looked smoking hot in her skimpy pink bikini, Sadie … was like a squashed marshmallow. They also squealed—_A LOT _of times.

He reached the bar where he saw about four people sitting on the stools. He could tell that Katie was just a few feet behind him. He had to think fast.

"DUNCAN! DUNCAN! O-M-G, I SEE YOU! STAY RIGHT THERE—I HAVE TO FIND SADIE!"

_Great. She just had to bring the other squealer_, he thought bitterly.

He cussed out loud, the word being drowned out by the music. He groaned and took a seat on the bar stools. He took this time to think.

It was futile trying to escape. The girl always seemed to find him no matter where he went. And when she did, there was no escape. Damn her long legs—no matter how sexy they were—and her speed.

"DUNCAN! EEK, I BROUGHT SADIE WITH ME! CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

"Pretty much the entire freakin' world can, sweetheart," Duncan mumbled. He brushed off a bartender who was asking him what beverage he wanted.

Sadie's irritating voice appeared. "HEY, DUNCAN! IT'S—WAIT, I CAN'T SEE HIM! HOW CAN YOU SEE HIM?"

"SADIE, HE'S RIGHT THERE! STRAIGHT AHEAD! I THINK HE CAN HEAR US! DUNCAN, CAN YOU HEAR US? CAN YOU SEE US?"

"_OHHHHH! _I SEE HIM NOW, I SEE HIM NOW! DID HE GET HOTTER OR SOMETHING?"

"_DEFINITELY _NOT 'OR SOMETHING'! LET'S GO!"

He scowled. "Fuck my life." He punched the glass counters, earning a glare from the bartender. He ignored him and thought of a plan. _C'mon, c'mon, c'mon …_

His teal eyes caught sight of a brunette three seats down his left. She was sipping some orange juice, an irritable expression planted on her face. She was a hot one, wearing a simple purple spaghetti strap and black slacks with some wedges. She had tanned skin, like Katie's but hers was more … delicious-looking.

He hissed through his teeth and looked away from the brunette. He shouldn't be checking out chicks since his ex was here. If Katie wasn't here ruining his life with her fat friend, then he would've sweet-talked the babe and gotten her number. Hell, he maybe would've gotten lucky and scored with her.

Suddenly, Duncan saw Katie, pulling an exhausted Sadie through the crowd. She caught sight of him and waved. He whipped his head to the front and pretended he didn't see her.

_Think, think, think—_

He stared at the brunette again, a smirk spreading widely on his face. He stood up from the stool and sauntered over to her. She didn't notice him until he sat down next to her, putting his hand on her lovely ones. She regarded him with her grimace intensifying.

"May I help you?" she asked sourly.

His smirk grew. "Yes, you may, darling."

Her eyes widened as he leaned in and captured her unprepared lips. He placed his left hand at the nape of her neck while his other hand pulled her in closer around her waist. He turned around his stool, bringing her with him until her back was in view. His eyes opened, seeing a distraught Katie and a knocked out Sadie on the floor. He closed his eyes, deepening the kiss.

The brunette's form was stiff, but she didn't pull away. As a reward for not struggling, he stuck his tongue through her luscious mouth and began playing with her tongue.

Duncan opened his eyes again and saw that Katie left, but Sadie was still sleeping on the floor. Her dress was hiked up, showing the large amount of layers and cellulite. He resisted the urge to grimace and vomit his guts out.

He released the girl's lips. Her eyes were hazy, and her lips were swollen.

"Thanks, babe," he purred. He pecked her nose, winked, and jumped off the stool, whistling as he left.

He easily passed through the grinding bodies, a grin right smack on his smug face.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? WHERE ARE—OH, I HOPE YOU GET INFECTED WITH SEXUALLY TRANSMITTED DISEASES, YOU VULGAR NEANDERTHAL! UGH!"

At that amusing outburst, Duncan laughed out loud and exited the club. He placed his hands in his pockets and walked down the streets, heading home. He saw Katie up ahead of him, stomping her heels in anger and sobbing hysterically. He rolled his eyes and headed the other way.

Okay, Katie wasn't even his ex-girlfriend. He merely had made out with her at a party Geoff threw. He had been drunk; she had been buzzed. If you looked through it in his perspective, she practically had taken advantage of _him_. After the crazy party, she had had a belief that they were a couple. He had only gone along with it, because she was hot and kissed like a pro. But, him being an inner softie, he hadn't wanted to take advantage of her anymore, so he had broken it off. It was eerie on how she remembered him—and how _he _remembered _her_.

The brunette entered his mind suddenly. It was a shame he didn't get her number and didn't tap her.

His right hand fished around his pocket, feeling a cool metallic.

But it was a good thing he stole her PDA.


End file.
